The invention relates to a hinge for hanging a door on a cabinet. The hinge has a door-related part which can be fastened to the door, and a carcase-related part coupled pivotingly by a linkage to the door-related part; the carcase-related part can be mounted adjustably on a mounting base assembly which can be fastened to the carcase wall and which is composed of two plates, separable from one another, of which the bottom plate, which is placed against the carcase wall, can be fastened fixedly thereon, and the top plate can be joined to the bottom plate by a spring catch mechanism.
When very large doors, for example wardrobe doors, are to be hung with modern articulated hinges, at least three, but often even four or five hinges are required. The attachment to the carcase of the hinges premounted on the doors then requires that the carcase-related parts, which are usually in the form of elongated supporting arms, be slipped onto the mounting plates previously installed on the carcase. In the case of the known hinges, the heads of mounting screws driven into taps in the base plate are passed through the enlarged ends of keyhole-like slots in the supporting arms, the mounting screws are slid in the narrow portion of the keyhole slots to the correct mounting position, and then the mounting screws are tightened. At the same time the depth adjustment of the hinges is performed by means of these mounting screws and, in the case of overlap doors, the amount by which the door overlaps the edges of the carcase also requires that the mounting screws be loosened and that an adjustment be made by means of an additional adjusting screw. Consequently, the hanging of the door and the adjustment of the supporting arms, which present no problems in the case of doors hung with only two hinges, become difficult tasks in the case of the larger doors, because, until the mounting screws are tightened, the weight of the door, which is open while it is being hung and adjusted, tends to pull at least the supporting arms of the upper hinges forward, i.e., away from the cabinet interior, so that the danger is that the mounting screws will escape from the keyhole slots. As a rule, therefore, two persons are needed for the tasks of hanging and adjusting doors provided with more than two hinges, and even then the installation of these doors is difficult and time-consuming until the correct adjustment and fixation is completed.
A simplification of the hanging of the door on the carcase of a cabinet has been achieved with hinges of the kind described above (DE-OS No. 31 19 571) in which only the bottom plate of a mounting base assembly is fastened to the carcase, while the top plate of the base assembly, which can be snapped onto the bottom plate, is previously mounted on the carcase-related part of the hinge. Then, when the door is hung on the cabinet carcase, all that is needed is to snap the top base plate onto the corresponding bottom base plate. If the carcase-related part of the hinge has been correctly preadjusted on the top mounting plate, it is not even necessary then to perform any alignment of the door relative to the carcase. Despite this improvement, the mounting of a door on a cabinet carcase is still difficult, so that the dismounting and subsequent remounting of a door on a cabinet, e.g., for furniture moving operations, can present difficulties to untrained persons.
The invention is therefore addressed to the problem of improving the known hinges such that hinges attached to the same door can be detached from or attached to the carcase one by one, and consequently by an unassisted person, without requiring difficult manipulations for this purpose.